Humanity
by huoairbender1
Summary: When he was sixteen Chase Davenport ran away and joined the military, this is what happens when he comes back home. Suckish summary I know but meh. No pairings, obviously AU.
1. Chapter 1

Breath in, breath out.

Relax.

Keep breathing.

Breathing, we do it without even thinking.

Still, Chase Davenport found himself forcing himself to do it. He was nervous. Very. He felt blood pumping in his temples and he was dizzy as his heart raced in his heaving chest.

He stared at the tall and dark gates he hadn't seen in three years. He was taller now, stronger, and his left leg wore a noticeable limp.

It was going to be strange and difficult, to sleep in a comfy house after three years of being part of the military, that is, if they allowed him to come back, of course.

Suddenly his phone beeped against his good leg, startling him.

"From: K

To: Chase

Stop being a big baby

and go into the damn

house already!"

The young man smiled fondly as he pocketed the battered phone. How K knew him so well he couldn't understand but it was a good thing. He wouldn't have survived out there without the older male. When they had entered the army they had both being broken and they had healed, leaning in each other.

Breaking out of his daydream, he obeyed the text K had sent him and he entered the property, he gulped as he approached the mansion.

Before opening the door, he stopped as he realized that it was a different person, the one that entered the door today, very different from the kid that had left through the same door three years ago.

Was he ready for it? To discover how much he had changed? Yes.

And as the answer dawned upon him he understood that he **needed** to know how much he had changed. When he opened the wooden door he was greeted by a familiar sight.

A couple was talking at the base of the stairs, two young watched cartoons and a young woman who was texting sitting at one of the bar stools.

And then the taller cartoon-watcher and his voice erupted in the room.

"-Chasey!"

And with a smile Chase understood. No matter what happened tonight…

He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree Davenport couldn't understand.

Her mind, usually as fast as her legs couldn't understand why her little brother was at the door.

Chase couldn't be there, he had disappeared, it was impossible.

Still, Adam was hugging him and Tasha was crying as Leo laughed.

The only one that still hadn't reacted apart from herself was Mr. Davenport.

Then an angry voice echoed around the room and she took a few seconds to realize it was hers and a few more to decode what she was saying.

"-Where were you?!" To her surprise Chase didn't shrunk back like a kicked puppy like he used, instead he grew taller and his jaw clenched. But Bree wasn't giving in, she kept yelling at him and as her voice grew, her anger flared.

"I mean, how could you leave us? Do you have any idea what we went through without you? Really, if you were tired of our teasing you could have told us!" At the end of her rant she was shaking, tears swelling in her eyes. But Chase wasn´t going to let her yell at him in that way without responding as well.

"Wake up princess! This isn't about you! I didn't care about your fucking teasing! I left because of me and you didn't count in my decision!"

Everyone stared at the boy who wasn't really a boy anymore.

The silence was absolute, only broken by the comical voices that came from the TV.

And then Mr. Davenport spoke.

"Then why would you leave?" His voice was so small, Chase barely heard it. The man wasn't angry; he just seemed very tired, and very old. "If it wasn't for Bree, or Adam, why would you leave?"

The ex-marine didn't stutter when he answered:

"Because I was tired of just cleaning the messes you did, I wanted to be a true hero." With that he turned on his hell (his injured leg turned it into an awkward move) and left up the stairs.

When he was upstairs he entered the first door he saw (it led to a room full of mirrors) and he sat cross-legged staring at nothing. He couldn't understand why he felt so tired and… numb. He remembered the first time he had gone on a mission with K.

You see, K was a stern man who rarely talked and smiled even less. Still, that day when he had seen the nervous mess the boy was he had soothed him as a father would.

With a determined look he took his old cellphone and sent a message.

"To: K

From: Chase

Family reunion wasn't

great. Want some pizza?"

Soooo… How was that? This chapter is dedicated to Asha Davis because she is awesome. Bear with me, this isn't my first language (nor the second) and I would just adore you if you gave me some advice.

Tamo;)


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was stunned.

Leo was stunned.

Tasha was stunned.

Mr. Davenport was stunned.

Bree was so stunned she couldn't even talk.

And Chase? Chase was leaving the house.

Leo didn't react to the fact until his older step-brother was stepping out of the door.

"What? Wh-where are you going?! You can't leave!" The super genius looked at him, unimpressed by his feeble attempts to stop him.

The mocha- skinned boy looked at Adam, urging him to back him up.

"Yeah Chase! You can't leave." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I leave may I ask?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm but Adam still smiled.

"I haven't played bionic brother toss in three years!" Leo mentally face-palmed, no way was Chase staying now. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"Calm down ladies, I'm just going to get some pizza with K"

"Who the heck is K?" At the sound of Bree's cry the boys jumped, they had forgotten the presence of the other three in the room.

"K is a friend." He said nonchalantly.

"You are not leaving this house with a boy we don't know young man!" The boy rolled his eyes at the tech mogul's attempts to look authoritarian.

"The problem is, I already did." And with that he stepped out of the mansion and slammed the door.

-Page break-

"And then he went all: Not under my watch young ma-an!" K was laughing so hard he fell out of the chair. Chase was happy, it had been so much time since they had just had a good time not worrying with training or missions.

The older man took a bite of pepperoni pizza and he breathed hard.

"Well I wasn't expecting THAT reaction from your family" He looked at Chase, whose eyes were still twinkling with laughter, and offered him more cheesy goodness. When his friend denied the offer, the man spoke again.

"Come, I want to show you something." When they left, neither of them noticed the three siblings who were following.

-Page break-

I'm on a roll baby! Sorry for extremely short chapter, my computer is still broken so I'm writing at school (I should be doing geography but whatever). Anyways this chapter is dedicated to C_ROCKER31 (Wattpad) because I want to. Review!

Tamo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chase was restless.

If he had been on a bed he would be tuning and tossing around, instead he was stuck staring at the wall from inside a capsule he didn't need anymore.

He would have told Mr. Davenport the capsule was useless but as soon as he entered the house they locked him in the capsule.

A soundproof capsule.

Because of it he couldn´t eavesdrop on the conversation he was sure his family was having upstairs.

He kept going back to the memory of the place K had shown him.

A lair.

A fucking _secret_ lair.

The coolest lair you could ever imagine with technology everywhere, and _three_ cyberdesks.

How had he slept standing up like that? It was impossible.

He hadn´t glitched in years thanks to the multiple updates he had done on his software before entering the marines.

Updates he had done in a very primitive cybercafé, how awesome was he? God, he was starting to sound like Mr. Davenport.

He counted the specs of dust in the wall for the third time.

He wished he could be in K's awesome lair.

Ugh, why was sleeping like this so difficult?!

-Page Break-

-You were supposed to follow him! How come you don't know where he was?-

-There were a lot of people! - Bree defended weakly against Mr. Davenport's accusations.

-Listen guys at least tell me in which direction they went.-

-They got pizza and it looked sooo delicious, with pepperoni and a…- Adam was cut off by Bree´s voice and eye roll.

-Thank you Adam! They went north.- The tech mogul suppressed a face palm.

-Sorry to burst your bubble Bree but there´s a lot of places they could have gone.-

-Ummm…. Guys?- For once Leo's voice sounded timid- Call me crazy but…- he took a deep breath- I think they went towards Douglas's old lair.-

Everyone in the room paled.

-Page Break-

His leg was on fire.

He wanted to move, to scream for help, to do _anything._

But the only thing his mind processed was the fire, caused by the six bullets lodged in his flesh.}

He knew it, he was going to die, and no one, not even K was there to save him.

-I'm sorry guys, but this was the right thing.- He whispered to the wind and to his family as he allowed the blackness to engulf him…

The bionic awoke with a start and a blood curling scream.

But the capsule was sound proof in and out.

And no one was there to comfort him.

-Page Break-

Woohoo! The plot is thickening! Hope you liked the longer-ish chapter. And yes, I am not American, I'm a Mexican who lives in Mexico but goes to a French school. Which means that this is my third language so yeah, sorry if I butcher your language :/

Anyway, I hope my computer will be okay for summer break (Which starts in a week and finishes in September.) And if not I'll have to write from my best friend's computer and not sure when that will be so I may put this story on Hiatus until next week , but have faith and probably my computer will live.

Tamo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat dripped down Chase's face as he strained his muscles, exercising.

He glanced around him, the hums and beeps of the machines annoyed him greatly as they reminded him of the ticking time.

He felt useless.

He had been trapped in the lab for days now and he was restless.

He could hear a faint murmur coming from upstairs but the ceiling of the lab was so thick he couldn't hear anything.

However as he listened intently he catched a few words that they had been repeating for days now, Douglas was the most recurrent of them all and the word was added to the things that populated his nightmares.

He sighed running a hand through his short hair, how ironic, a prisoner of his own house, he chuckled bitterly.

He wished he could do anything even running away again, with K, but he couldn't because of his own stupid leg that got him out of the army.

He glared at the aching bullet scars that littered his left leg.

You can't be on the army with an injure like that, or a limp so notorious.

So he left, he had been very surprised when K had followed but he didn't question the man.

He grunted as he reassumed the exercise.

-Page Break-

They had decided, after many long discussion and random comments from Adam, to go to Douglas's ex-lair.

The most plausible theory they had now was that their wicked family member had somehow gained Chases' trust by wearing a cyber-mask.

There was only one problem, they were glitching, and they had to go down to the Lab to fix it.

And confront their baby brother, Chase.

Still, it was the only solution and they couldn't avoid it.

So, they got down the elevator towards the Lab.

They had expected him to be furious, or sad or indifferent.

But they hadn't expected to see him asleep, _on the floor,_ a tormented look on his face.

He started muttering things in his sleep and they stood there, too shocked to move, as the mumbling turned into broken screams of pain and terror.

And then the screams toned down and he started muttering again, but this time they understood the shattered words he repeated over and over again, almost like a curse.

-I have to be brave.

I have to be a hero.

Even if it breaks me I can not show pain or fear.

-Page Break-

The room was dark, only lit by the beeping lights of the machines scattered around the place.

The light made the shadows move in evil and almost demonic ways as they stared at the count-down.

-Are you sure this is the right thing? Doesn't sound ethical at all….-The taller man trailed off, looking at his partner.

The other man chuckled lightly.

-You're right it's not ethical, but it's the right thing to do.-

The other male swallowed the replies he had and they both reassumed their stare.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

0.

TRITON APP REACTIVATED.

-Page Break-

Not sure how I feel about this chapter :/ Triton app? Yeah I know it's pretty stupid, wasn't planning that when I started the chapter.

You know what's funny about the story? I only have a vague idea of how it's going to end. Only the prologue has been how I originally planned it. Like the story had it's own life and it just just morphed and grew without my consent. Is that a bad thing?

Yeah, my computer is officially dead. Soooo I'm broke and I can't buy a new one so I'm expecting to update this wednesday (last day of classes, woohoo!) and then the story will slip into a slight hiatus. Sorry 'bout that but I'll find a way to update believe me.

Until next time,

Tamo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

K stared at the two blinking dots in the computer screen. He grimaced and traced the thin scars that covered his face.

This didn't feel right, three years ago it had seemed like the perfect plan, and then, he had met Chase.

K remembered when he had entered the navy, he had been as broken as the boy had been, but in a different way.

The man had dreamed with power, and strength. And then he had discovered a new option in the brunette's hazel eyes.

It hadn't happened in a day, they had been enemies for two months until they discovered how similar they really were. And with time Chase had turned into the only he could trust.

The older male, remembered as if it had been yesterday when they had trained so hard their muscles had hurt for days. He remembered sand and water and guns, multiple sleeping companions and their rhythmic breathing as well as the occasional whimper caused by a nightmare.

K got up, shooting a last glance to the computer screen and then left.

He did not notice the third dot that suddenly appeared in the virtual map as well as the message the GPS localizer sent to the machine.

SUBJECT C: LOCALIZED.

-Page Break-

That was awfully short and awfully cheesy but I'm going to update tomorrow and there's going to be some action I promise! I just gave a LITTLE background (I guess). I'll read you tomorrow.

Tamo ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chase awoke to a whirlwind of color and sound, he couldn't comprehend anything.

Seconds ago he had been on the field and he didn't understand where he was, everything was blurry and he could only make out the outlines of several people, against a tornado of light and color that attacked his senses, he was barely aware that they were speaking but he couldn't understand the words and neither did he want.

He reached for his gun and felt bile rose up his throat when his fingers couldn't find the comforting frame of his gun. He screamed in terror.

He had to escape, to find K was the priority, come back to the base, the silhouettes approached him. He felt fingers in his hair and skin as a pair of strong arms enveloped around his torso. The boy trashed around trying to get out of the forceful embrace until he finally understood the soothing words the false enemies were saying.

-… just a nightmare, everything is fine; you are fine with us, calm down Chase.

The ex-marine closed his eyes and he when opened them again he was finally able to realize he had been in the Lab all along and the people were just his family, Adam tightened his arms around the teen.

-Are you okay? What happened?- Mr. Davenport looked genuinely preoccupied and Chase took a deep breath.

-No… Nothing, I'm fine.- He tried his best to give them a comforting smile but apparently it wasn't very effective for they still seemed preoccupied.

Mr. Davenport nodded, not fooled by the youngest bionic's nonchalant attitude but deciding to let it pass, he then spoke.

-Well if you're fine then we should get going, guys get your gear. - Chase cocked his head to the side, confused.

-Where are you going? – The tech mogul sighed; he had hoped the youngster wouldn't ask.

-Douglas's lair- "please don't ask anymore, please don't ask anym…"

-Who's Douglas? - Mr. Davenport sighed once.

-We'll explain when we come back, I promise, now we have to get going- The billionaire was about to go up in the elevator when he saw Chase entering his capsule.

-What are you doing?-

-Going with you.- When he got out of the glass tube he grimaced, his usual mission suit was uncomfortable and awkward as Chase had grown taller and stronger in his time with the army.

-I don't think you should…- Mr. Davenport was cut- off by the fierce glare his youngest shot him.

-Page Break-

The three bionics arrived at the site and Chase was surprised to found K's lair.

-Guys, I really don't think this is the place- He bit his lip nervously.

-Believe me, it is.- Usually goofy, Adam's tone was dark when he spoke as he remembered the time Leo had almost died because of Marcus.

Chase's mind raced trying to find a logical explanation, surely K had rebought the place and nor Mr. Davenport nor his siblings were aware of it, he comforted himself with the thought even if he knew this was highly unlikely.

They continued down the dark path until they found a door slightly oppened. Inside they heard voices.

-You never told me there was a subject C!-

-So? He disappeared years ago, how was I supposed to know he was still alive? It doesn't matter anyway, we're going to kill him.-

-What?! Why?! If you're right about his age then he's just a kid.-

-God, when did you became so moral? He's too powerful to our plan. If he beats us we're doomed. Don't you want the power? Don't you want to rule the world? - The other voice hesitated before answering firmly.

-Yes. -

By the time the discussion ended the siblings had had enough and they barged through the door. When the villains saw them, Douglas cackled with delight.

-Kids! You're here!- The eldest bionics went into fighting stance and Adam growled as Bree snarled but Chase ant the other stood there staring at each other with wide eyes.

-K? What? What are you doing here? - When the youngest spoke his friend went very pale, almost blemish.

-Chase? You're subject C? - It was then that Douglas started laughing even more.

-You two know each other? This is just two good! - The pair ignored him.

-K, who are you really?- Douglas answered Chase's question.

-K? His name is not K, kids I present you to Victor Krane. – Both Bree and Adam were pretty confused about the staring contest their brother and the villain seemed to have but they were on a mission and they had to complete it.

-Enough talking! We're here to stop you and your little evil friend won't stop us! Nor any of your dumb plans!- Douglas and Krane shared a look and the former smirked.

- _Au contraire_ little girl-Then he pressed a button and Subjects A and B felt their wills bound to their uncle's will.

-What are you doing to them?!- Yelled Chase when he saw his siblings stop in their tracks and stay immobile.

-The Triton App is now activated; they have to do what Douglas asks them.- Said Krane in a plain, almost robotic voice and the brunette stumbled backwards staring wide-eyed at the much taller man .

-Well I'm going to take them to the "You-know-what"- Said Douglas signaling the older bionics,he then trusted a blaster in Victor's hand- you take care of the runt.-

-Wait what?! I can't!- Douglas rolled his eyes.

-Stop being such a baby.- Then he left.

-Are you going to kill me?- instead of answering the blue eyed male aimed the gun but his hands were trembling and his eyes full of tears.

-Why? We were in the navy, we were good people! We were supposed to be heroes!- Chase yelled, his voice thick with emotion.- We were supposed to change.- K swallowed before speaking.

-You were the strong one. I'm not a good person Chase, you are.- His hands were clutching the blaster so tightly his knuckles were white.- You wanted to be a hero, I wanted to stop being a villain. I can't change, I'm not strong enough. - He looked down sobbing heartily and tears started to roll down Chase's cheeks as well.

-I'm sorry Chase but I can't be a hero-

Chase's vision shifted and he was no longer in a dark lair but in the midst of a battle.

And K was no longer a friend but an enemy.

And the enemy pulled the trigger.

-Page Break-

Well I poured my soul into this chapter and after this one there's going to be a last chapter and then an epilogue.

This story is officially on hiatus for God knows how long.

I love you guys.

Tamo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the laser beam approached Chase Davenport and just as K realized he was about to kill his best friend a flickering ball of energy rose around the teenager.

-As much as I hate to admit it, I am bionic.- He said with a mocking grin, and in that moment it all seemed a joke, a game between friends ;but it wasn't and the bionics were an inconvenient to Krane's plan.

-You can't fight with an injured leg, you know that.- The semi-villain said and he was filled with frustration when he realized his voice had sounded almost concerned.

-Maybe hand to hand combat but have you ever had a bionic battle?- His voice was condescending but the smirk disappeared when the other smiled evilly.

-YES.- And without any other warning the older male shot a ball of energy to the boy who levitated just in time to dodge it, the younger one looked at him, bewildered.

Chase's feelings were mixed as he shot scraps of metal at the taller one with the aid of his molecular kinesis.

The world seemed to disappear around them as they forgot Douglas, the other bionics, Leo, Tasha, Donald. They were the center of their own little hurricane and scraps of metal, and multiple machines flew around them, their faces illuminated by the precarious light of the balls of energy and force fields generated by their respective bionics.

Chase's vision started flickering and their current location disappeared and reappeared with every blink, replaced by the battle field, he saw bullets and people dying around him, he saw tanks and guns accompanied by an orchestra of bombs and grenades.

Chase didn't even realized he was losing, too mesmerized by the destruction around him until he was pinned down by his former best friend who held a ball of energy against his face.

And just as the blue eyed male was about to deliver the final blow Chase started laughing and K looked at him rather confused.

-Isn't this ironic? - asked the brunette- We're fighting the people we trust the most. - And as this realization dawned upon Victor Krane he started laughing too until both of them were rolling on the ground laughing maniacally until tears leaked down the corners of their eyes and Douglas became so worried he re-entered the room.

-What is going on in here?!- He yelled, his eyes ablaze with fury.

-We gained a little of perspective. – The teen responded infuriating even more the porcupine-haired villain.

-Well if Krane won't kill you, your siblings sure will.- He said, a sinister smirk painted across his face. He snapped his fingers and the older bionic teens entered the trashed room.

And before Chase could react he was knocked to the ground by his sister and pinned to the steel floor by his brother heat vision, the power of his brother had been increased by Douglas's mind and the pain was so strong he couldn't move.

Victor Krane saw red and for once he decided to stick for another one, and stop thinking about himself. As he threw himself in front of the youngest Davenport the only thing he could hear was the Marines' motto, "Semper Fidelis": always faithful. And just as black dots appeared at the edge of his vision he remembered with a smile a sixteen years old Chase repeating the sentence before falling asleep, every night-.

The hazel-eyed boy watched in horror as his best friend threw himself in front of him. When K closed his eyes he was filled with such despair and horror he couldn't move, he started breathing erratically as pain and terror started swelling inside his mind and heart and then with an ear shattering scream coming from his mouth, the emotions inside him exploded on a cyclone of dark light. Everyone watched their worse fears before their eyes as a new hidden ability made itself known: the ability to pass Chase's strongest emotions to others.

The boy curled in a ball sobbing as hot burning pain appeared in the base of his neck.

Later the ambulances and Mr. Davenport arrived alerted by a neighbor who had heard strange noises coming from the house. The traumatized boy and the unconscious man were taken to the hospital and Mr. Davenport worried over the fact that Douglas was nowhere to be seen.

It was much later that Donald Davenport with the help of Leo decoded what had really transpired that fatidic day.

And it was also much later when he discovered Chase's new ability was strong.

So strong, it had fried the boy's bionic chip.

He was no longer a superhuman.

φινίρισμα

finírisma

-Page Break-

Well that was the last chapter and it is dedicated to the awesome person *drum roll*…. ShyMusic!

This chapter was super difficult to write and I really, really hope you like it.

How are you even writing? You may ask, I'm at my aunt's house and I'm using her laptop.

I'm staying here until Saturday so stay tuned for the epilogue before then.

Love you all,

Tamo.


	9. Epilogue

The nurse had beautiful long tanned legs that seemed to on forever, full lips and bright chocolatey eyes.

She was wearing white clothes and white shoes, as white as everything in the building.

So _annoyingly_ white.

-You totally like her.- K looked up to see Chase leaning against the door frame, a boyish grin plastered across his face and his hazel eyes twinkling with laughter.

-I certainly don't- the eldest replied, even tough, they both knew he was lying- I just think she's sweet, that's all.

Chase sighed and sat with him in the white bed, as white as the ceiling, the walls and their clothes.

-We can't get a lot of pleasure in a psychiatric ward, you should go for it.- K let out a breathy laugh.

-What would she want with a crazy man with grand dreams of power?-

-Better than a boy with a hero complex who sees war every time he closes his eyes.- K put a hand on the male's shoulder reassuringly.

-First off you're not a boy anymore, you're twenty already, second you _are_ a hero and as for the war… I see it too.- The ex-bionic looked outside through the open window.

-I wonder sometimes if I did the right thing by joining the marines, I mean I would have a normal leg and my bionics, I would be saving people instead of trapped between white walls. I thought it was the right choice; I wanted to start doing some bigger impact instead of just cleaning the mess Mr. Davenport's machines did and I just…- his voice trailed off as he stared at the swishing trees outside the glass of the window.

-You did.- K said and Chase looked at him an unspoken question in his eyes. – You did an impact, no matter what you say you saved people. Plus if you were right about your dad's intelligence then he will repair your chip in no time.

The boy who was no longer a boy smiled at him, laughter bubbling up his throat.

-Semper Fidelis K, Semper Fidelis.

ατελείωτες

ateleío̱tes

-Page Break-

And that's it folks!

I honestly can't believe I made it 'till the end and it's thanks to you guys.

I can't thank you enough for all your support and here are the shoutouts:

Dirtkid123

Tennisgirl77

Daphrose

ShyMusic

LabRats1510

Guest (I never gave you proper praise for guessing K was Krane before anyone else, you rock!)

Imaginedragons4eva

Sparklegirl9569

Asha Davis

Asori

8thgradecowgirl

Arashikageriverflower

C_ROCKER31

I love you and I could never had done this without you.

This is the preview to my next project:

I stared at the creature.

-I'm thinking of giving you a proper name, since I can't keep calling you beast.-

It rose from the shadows and approached me until the only thing to separate us were the bars of his cage.

-I am in no way a beast.-

I gasped in surprise and for the first I did not think of him as an it but as a he.

-Then I think I'll call you Chase.-

-And how would I call you?-

-Bree.-

How was that? Would you read it? Basically Bree is a scientist who studies anthros one of them being Chase (a panther anthro) I do not ship Brase btw it would be purely friendship.

Tamo ;)


	10. Note

So… erm… Hello.

As you have guessed this is not a chapter but it will be deleted later, so don't worry.

You may note that all my stories are on hiatus if they're not finished, so let's explain a few things.

I, sadly, have lost interest in Lab Rats, while I do enjoy a good fanfiction here and there the new episodes don't work for me since the academy and Elite Force feels wrong without Adam and Leo.

So on that fandom no new stories will come from me, my dragons AU was deleted because it was complete and utter trash and Porcelain Doll will be finished albeit slowly.

Both the Humanity and Silent Coast universes are up for adoption if you want to write a prequel/sequel, pm me if interested.

Charred Feathers (Hetalia) will probably be rewritten later for I find it too difficult to move the story faster in that particular style.

Iceberg Borne (Rise of the Guardians, Thor) will be updated soon as a chapter draft has already be written.

If you are in the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fandom I will soon post a one-shot (not yet finished) of the video Cockblock Jean by Mishkali in YouTube.

Now, the next part is to raise awareness not in seek of attention.

If something feels emotionally wrong please seek professional help, people have the idea that shrinks are made for crazy people but it's okay to see one, they really help.

Recently I was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety after relapsing in cutting after a clean streak of a year.

Even if you don't have depression or the like seeing someone is awesome for relaxing and understanding what's going on inside your head.

In any case don't stop talking to your friends/family or even me, though I may not be the best to talk to right now you can _always_ pm me.

Love you,

Tamara.

P.s. Is anyone going to Comic Con International? I'd adore to meet you.


End file.
